Nochevieja
by Bittersweet Hell
Summary: SasuSaku "¿Porqué estas sola?"me pregunto inocentemente "Porque no tengo a nadie con quien estar..." "Seguro que hay alguien en algún lugar esperándote… " One-Shot Feliz Año Nuevo


_**Konichiwa!!!** Bueno aquí os dejo un One-Shot SasuSaku en honor al año nuevo, sin embargo, se lo voy a dedicar a mi madre que ha sido la persona que me ha mantenido con los pies en la tierra y que, como siempre, ha intentado y conseguido darle un punto gracioso y divertido a estas navidades...Espero que os guste... y os deseo que todos vuestros sueños (los que sean medianamente posible) se cumplan..._

**

* * *

**

Nochevieja

* * *

La nieve caía en finos copos, hacía un frío espantoso y no estoy segura de cuales eran los estúpidos pensamientos que me habían llevado a caminar en Nochevieja, a una hora de media noche por aquellas calles… No había sido capaz de mantenerme dentro de casa, era totalmente deprimente para mí, más ahora que ellos no estaban.

Hacía poco mas de un año que mis padres habían muerto, y yo, pase de ser aquella chica feliz que siempre sonreía a una seria que apenas hablaba, empecé a sumergirme en mis pensamientos, comportándome como una momia y cuando me vine a dar cuenta, todos a mi alrededor se habían ido. Abandoné todos mis sueños y los cambié por otros nuevos. Me olvidé del amor y me centre en el estudio. Y, por qué no decirlo, dejé a un lado el patetismo de conseguir que el gran Sasuke Uchiha se enamorara de mí, y había observado desde fuera lo estúpido que resultaba ese comportamiento.

Sasuke Uchiha era un compañero de instituto con el cual he compartido clase durante once años, desde los seis, aún así, él no parecía haberse dado cuenta de mi existencia, y aunque eso me había lastimado hace unos años enormemente ahora lo veía como una de las etapas y de las cosas mas patéticas de mi ser.

Me paré y observe por una ventana como una familia cenaba amenamente. Suspiré. Era en estos momentos cuando echaba de menos la comida de mi madre, aunque fuera una cocinera espantosa, era una de las cosas que mas extrañaba, junto con los chistes malos de mi padre que hacia solo para desviar la atención de la comida y que así mi madre no se pusiera triste.

Entré en una de las calles mas transitadas de la ciudad, esta estaba lleva de pequeñas tiendas con comida, ropa y diversos juegos. Observé como parejas, familias o incluso amigos paseaban por ahí riéndose y divirtiéndose.

Esto era puro masoquismo, ya sabía lo que había perdido… ¿Por qué me empeñaba en restregármelo más a mi misma?

Paseé por las calles mientras la gente iba desapareciendo según se acercaba la media noche, sin embargo, yo, me alejaba paso a paso de mi "hogar", si es que podía llamarlo así. Seguramente Hirumi, mi madre adoptiva, estaría algo enfada porque hubiera desaparecido así, pero ahora mismo se estará divirtiendo con el primer tío que haya pillado olvidándose completamente de que ha adoptado a una persona, tampoco es que me importara mucho, solo me fastidiaba tener que tragarme la bronca después.

Sentí como tiraban de mis pantalones y me pare. Una niña pequeña me miraba intensamente con sus ojitos marrones… la verdad es que era bastante mona.

- ¿Por qué estas sola? – me preguntó inocentemente.

- Porque no tengo nadie con quien estar… - le respondí sinceramente.

- Seguro que hay alguien en algún lugar esperándote… - me sonrió dándome ánimos.

- ¡¡Suki-chan!! – grito la voz de la que seguramente era su madre – No te vuelvas a alejar así – le riñó – lo siento si le ha molestado – me dijo a mi.

- Oh, en absoluto – dije amablemente.

- Bueno, Feliz año nuevo

- Feliz año nuevo – musité yo.

Seguí caminando por las calles. Acabé metiéndome en un gran parque que si mal no recordaba quedaba a tres kilómetros de mi casa. Caminé por entre los árboles.

El sonido de las campanadas me hizo detenerme, quedé completamente paralizada con la cabeza gacha. No pude detener una lágrima solitaria.

- Sakura – me llamo una voz imponente y varonil.

- Uchiha – musite.

Se encontraba sentado tranquilamente, con su siempre rostro imperturbable, en un banco que se encontraba en el lado izquierdo del camino. Me miraba fijamente, como intentando ver dentro de mis ojos.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunté después de un largo silencio.

- Llevo aquí toda la noche – susurro él aun manteniendo su mirada fija en la mía.

- Oh, suena divertido – ironicé

- Bueno… por lo menos no he estado dando vueltas sin rumbo fijo pensando en lo deprimente de mi vida… - se defendió.

Le mire con el ceño fruncido, sabia como era Sasuke Uchiha, arrogante, egocéntrico, orgulloso… misterioso, guapo, protector, fuerte… ¡mierda Sakura!

- ¿Quieres sentarte? – pregunto en un extraño tono amable.

Me quede mirando el hueco junto a él en el banco tristemente.

- Hace algún tiempo – musité melancólicamente – habría muerto por tu compañía, sin embargo, ahora…

- Ahora soy yo, quien muere por la tuya… - terminó mi frase, no de la manera que yo esperaba – Anda, ven a sentarte, es tarde, es peligroso que este sola por ahí, además de que esta noche no se debe pasar sola – se excusó.

- No seré la mejor compañía…

- Quizás yo tampoco lo sea.

Finalmente acabé por sentarme a unos cuantos centímetros de él. Pero el me atrajo hacia él cogiéndome por la cintura y juntándome a su pecho. Yo me abrace a él.

- ¿Extrañas mucho a tus padres? – preguntó suavemente.

- Si…- dije con un sollozo.

- ¿Dónde esta Hirumi? ¿No debería estar contigo?

- Seguramente estará borracha con algún tío haciendo cosas que no quiero ni imaginarme – musité mientras las lagrimas se deslizaban por mis mejillas – ¿Y tu? ¿Qué haces aquí? – dije alzando la vista para mirarlo a los ojos.

Estos me miraban de forma intensa, una mirada que no se solía ver en el.

- Mi familia y yo, no nos llevamos bien... – explicó apartando la vista – Habían organizado una cena formal… fría, como todos los años, con la familia, ni siquiera he ido, mi padre se enfadará bastante.

- Creí que todas esas cosas te gustaban – dije bajando la cabeza avergonzada.

El me levantó la cara por el mentón y limpio suavemente las lagrimas de mis mejillas.

- Sakura… soy frío, porque todo lo que me rodea es frialdad… a veces extraño a alguien que realmente me quiera… a alguien que me abrace como tu misma estas haciendo ahora mismo…

- Sasuke yo…

Posó sus labios suavemente sobre los míos, en un beso tierno y cariñoso. Al separarnos apoyó su frente en la mía y me sonrió dulcemente.

- Te quiero, Sakura…

Solo atiné a abrazarlo fuertemente desde su regazo. Estuvimos así durante mucho tiempo.

Pasadas unas horas escuchamos unos pasos apresurados acercarse por el parque.

- ¡Suki-chan espera!

La misma niña de antes se detuvo frente a nosotros y me miró con una sonrisa.

- Te lo dije… Él te estaba esperando – dijo sonriente para después seguir corriendo…

**Rє_v_iєws??**


End file.
